


Pretty little thing

by mgsdays (regencyaus)



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Bottom Mo Guan Shan, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid Costume, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, fucking in front of a mirror, kinktober for roleplay, top He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/pseuds/mgsdays
Summary: Falling in lust is the worst thing that’s ever happened to Mo, Mo decides. Mo used to be smart. Now look at him, he’s gone fucking stupid.Or,it's He Tian's birthday and Mo is talked into giving him asweet, sweetgift.Or,Mo in a maid costume.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990033
Comments: 23
Kudos: 461





	Pretty little thing

Mo stares at the costume like he can, _somehow_ , make it burst into flames. Laser vision or something.

What the fuck. What the flying _fuck_.

The burst into flames thing hasn’t worked so far, but fuck if Mo ain’t gonna keep trying.

He Tian leans against a wall to his left. “You asked me what I wanted for my birthday,” He Tian shares.

He Tian paints a picture of pure innocence.

Fucker.

Yeah. Yeah, Mo asked him what he wanted but Mo was under the assumption that He Tian still had _fucking brains_ about him.

“And _this_ is what you came up with- He Tian.”

Mo uses the tone for when one’s addressing a _particularly_ stupid child.

“You said it had to cost less than 200 yuan, because you’re a cheap fuck,” He Tian says.

“I said it had to cost less than 200 yuan because I’m _poor_ He Tian. 200 was already fucking magnanimous of me. You’re a condescending dick.”

He Tian nods, grin in place, like they just _agreed_ on something.

Mo doesn’t know why he bothers.

Mo looks at the costume again. It sits, innocuous, on the bed.

He Tian is fucking high. He must be.

Mo squints at him.

“Are you high?”

He Tian actually laughs.

“Don’t be mean Momo. This is a perfect solution. It won’t cost you anything at all. You’ll be giving me a gift simply by letting me enjoy the pleasure of your company.”

“The pleasure of my company _in a maid costume_?”

It doesn’t sound any better when Mo says it aloud. _Fucking hell_ , He Tian _is_ high, he must be.

“You’ll look beautiful in it baby.”

Mo raises his hands to his face and massages away the beginning of a headache.

Fucking He Tian. One of these days Mo will throw down with him, Mo swears.

“He Tian.” Mo massages deeper into the pressure points, without opening his eyes. “I can’t believe this bears saying but I’m not gonna wear a maid costume.”

“Sure babe.”

“ _He Tian_. I mean it. I need you to accept, somewhere in that empty chicken brain of yours, that _I’m not wearing a maid costume_.”

He Tian glances at him. Mo does the mistake of looking back.

Fuck. Mo’s hands drop to his side.

Eye contact with He Tian always feels so fucking intense. Mo has made some of his ( ~~ _best_~~ ) worst decisions while looking into his eyes.

“Birthdays are once a year Momo,” He Tian tells him.

“The fuck do I care?” Mo asks. “Choose some cheap food and move the fuck on.”

Maybe a teddy bear. He Tian looks like the kind of fucker that wants a teddy bear.

He Tian keeps looking.

Okay, sure, but Mo will not be persuaded here. He Tian can pout all he fucking wants.

He Tian doesn’t pout though.

He Tian, a born businessman, sweetens the deal.

“I will let you do anything at all you want to do to me on yours.”

…wh-

 _Fuck. Fucking_ hell.

Mo wasn’t expecting that one.

An image comes to Mo, in stark detail.

He Tian on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Come on the corner of his mouth, and down a little, dripping down his chin. Mo has hand on his cheek and He Tian nuzzles up against it.

“Mo, please.”

“You want to come?” Mo asks him. He Tian looks up at him.

“Please,” he says.

Too bad, because Mo isn’t done playing with him yet. Mo pushes two fingers past his lips. He Tian closes his eyes and sucks.

Fuck.

He Tian, the real one, grins, like he won. Like he knows the power he has over Mo.

Fucking shit.

“He Tian I _will not_ wear a maid costume.”

_________________

Mo wears a maid costume. Fuck him.

Mo stares at himself in the mirror.

Falling in lust is the worst thing that’s ever happened to Mo, Mo decides. Mo used to be smart. Now look at him, he’s gone fucking stupid.

He Tian knocks on the bathroom door. “You’re done in there?”

“Fuck you,” Mo tells him.

“So fierce,” He Tian says. “I like that energy.”

He Tian doesn’t wait for further answer before opening the door.

Mo stares at the reflexion like it is its fault, somehow.

Mo’s wearing a frilly shirt and a skirt. A _short_ skirt, the kind that barely comes up to mid thigh. He can feel air on his inner thighs. Mo feels fucking exposed.

On the doorway, He Tian has completely halted. He looks like his brain _stoped working_. Fucking idiot.

“I feel stupid,” Mo says, mostly to the mirror.

He Tian comes back online.

He crosses the room in two and pushes himself _flush_ against Mo’s back.

“Mo, you- shit, you look _edible_. You’re gonna drive me crazy baby.”

Yeah, yeah. Big talk.

He Tian is hard. Mo can feel it on his ass, through the skirt. Mo wonders if he’s _been_ hard the entire time or if the mere sight of Mo in stupid clothes does that to him.

He smells musky though. Good. Mo leans back against him on pure instinct, chasing the smell.

“He Tian.”

He Tian’s hands come down to Mo’s hips. He balls them up, pulling the skirt just a little higher. Mo inhales sharply.

“ _He Tian_.”

“Fuck Mo, I could fuck you right here.”

He Tian’s hands slide between his thighs. Mo snaps his legs closed on instinct.

“ _He Tian_.”

“Could fuck you like this, just pushing your pretty little skirt out of the way.”

He Tian coaxes Mo’s thighs open again.

 _Shit._ Mo can’t fucking think.

“I want to bent you over in your pretty skirt,” He Tian says. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Just being bent over the counter. You look so pretty. Gonna look extra pretty getting fucked tonight babe.”

Fuck.

Mo closes his eyes. He’s flushed. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, his neck. Mo feels so fucking stupid in this but fuck he’s hot, He Tian’s voice working on him like a fucking caress.

He Tian’s thumb is drawing light circles on Mo’s inner thigh. Mo’s skin burns with sensitivity.

“He Tian,” Mo exhales. He Tian murmurs reassurance into his skin.

Mo reaches blindly behind himself for some part of He Tian to hold on to. He finds He Tian’s nape and pulls him closer.

He Tian leans down. He noses on a spot just behind Mo’s ear. Mo has to grip the counter for balance.

 _Fuck_.

He Tian’s lips hover over the sensitive skin on Mo’s neck. Mo shudders.

He Tian lick into his skin. _Ah-_ Mo’s so fucking hard, _fuck-_ he can barely fucking breathe. He’s gripping He Tian’s neck so hard it hurts him.

“Look at us,” He Tian says, and pulls Mo’s chin up to the mirror.

Mo looks.

One of Mo’s sleeves is slipping off his shoulder. It’s been five minutes and Mo is flushed, gripping the counter and He Tian. He Tian is panting, looking as turned on as Mo has ever seen him.

They paint a fucking sight.

Mo leans back against He Tian.

Mo thinks surrender probably feels a lot like this.

“I’ve finished cleaning the counter, Mr He,” Mo says, absolutely deadpan. “Will that be all?”

He Tian fucking grins. He probably has the time of his life every time Mo plays along.

 _Idiot_ , Mo thinks, but he can’t stop looking at him.

“Missed something,” He Tian says. One hand moves to grope Mo, through the skirt, _yeah, that works_ \- and then he drops a toothpaste tube at their feet.

Mo stares at it.

“Pick it up dear,” He Tian murmurs against him.

Shit.

“Are you serious?”

He Tian’s serious.

Fucking hell.

Mo bends to pick up the tube. With how close they are together, it means that Mo pushes his ass flush against He Tian.

“That’s it baby.”

He Tian takes a handful of Mo’s ass and gropes. _Fuck_. Beneath the skirt this time. Mo drops the tube.

“ _He Tian_.”

“Shit doll. Can’t help it.”

This is an unsafe workplace environment, Mo decides. Mo will contact the maid union about it, he swears.

He Tian slaps his ass while he’s at it.

_Fuck._

“ _Ah_ -“

“You’re wearing boxers doll? Tsk tsk. You know that’s not part of the uniform.”

Mo finally grabs the paste and straightens back up.

“He Tian,” Mo starts, but He Tian talks over him.

“It’s my birthday gift baby. Unwrap it for me.”

Fuck.

Fuck, you know what?

Mo leaves the paste in the sink. He’s flushed bright red.

Mo reaches beneath the skirt and slips two fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear. Fuck. He can’t look in the mirror. He can feel that he’s tenting the skirt, he’s so fucking turned on. He can smell sex between them and they’ve barely started.

He slips the boxers past his cock and aches with relief. Fuck, Mo wanted that. Behind him He Tian isn't even breathing. Turned on beyond belief, the idiot. Mo still doesn’t dare looking. His eyes are closed tight.

He finally pushes the boxers down. They pool at his feet.

Fuck.

There’s only the sound of their labored breathing.

Then a hand wraps around Mo’s naked cock.

Mo’s eyes snap open.

“He Tian-“

“Shhh.”

He Tian strokes from base to tip, thumbs the foreskin down. The friction is too rough. Mo makes an inhuman noise that sounds loud in his own ears.

“He Tian.”

He Tian’s other hand comes up to Mo’s chin again. “Look,” he says, right behind Mo’s ear.

Mo fucking looks. He’s is frilly little maid clothes, Mo hasn’t forgotten, he _knows-_ He Tian’s hand looks obscene pulling on Mo’s cock. Mo’s blushing so hard.

Mo burns with embarrassment. Because Mo’s wires are _fucked up_ , his cock twitches. Like embarrassment makes Mo get even hotter. He Tian gives an interested hum.

He Tian strokes him _rough_.

“ _Ah ah ah-_ “

The dry strokes are harder than Mo goes for. In the room there’s only the sound of friction skin on skin and Mo’s pitiful little gasps.

“Bend over.”

“ _He Tian_ -“

“ _Bend over_ Mo.”

He Tian says it like it’s a command. Like he’s not asking.

Mo-

Fuck.

Mo bends over.

He crosses his arms on the counter and leans his head on them.

He Tian clearly enjoys that. For a long fucking moment He Tian just watches.

“ _He Tian_.” Mo’s practically whining. He feels so exposed.

“Baby, you don’t know what you look like.”

He Tian takes Mo's ass in his hands and squeezes. Mo shudders. Mo’s so sensitive.

He Tian pushes up the skirt until Mo’s ass is on full display. Mo can feel air on his balls, on his inner thighs.

“Push out your ass a little baby.”

“He Tian, for _fucks_ sake-”

He Tian’s hands leave his skin. Mo can hear sounds behind him. He doesn’t fucking look.

Mo feels on fucking display. He must make such a sight. He Tian better not take a picture or Mo will kill him.

Soon enough He Tian is back.

He Tian comes back with two wet fingers, trailing up Mo’s inner thighs. Lube.

He Tian takes his time. Mo is shivering by the time he makes it to Mo’s entrance.

“Please,” Mo whispers.

“What was that baby?”

Dick.

“Shit He Tian, go for it, just fucking do it-“

He Tian pauses, hand hovering just outside Mo’s entrance.

“Now Momo, that’s no way to talk to your boss. Ask nicely.”

…boss?

Oh, Mo is a maid. Fucking hell.

He Tian’s fingers trace Mo’s rim. His middle finger dips just a little inside.

“Please,” Mo says again, just above a murmur.

This time He Tian complies. His finger slips all the way inside Mo.

 _Shit_.

He Tian fucks in and out like he’s got all the time in the world. Mo knows better than to meddle when he’s like this. Mo rests his head in his folded arms and takes whatever He Tian gives him.

“What weird fantasy do you have about this?” Mo asks him.

“About what?”

Mo shrugs. With his arms crossed on the counter the shrugging may get lost in translation.

“The maid thing,” Mo says. “Like. If I indulged you. What scenario would you play out?”

“Oh _baby,_ ” He Tian tells him. “You don’t wanna know.”

…Mo’s not so sure.

Mo has come this far right. He might as well know the perverted thoughts He Tian has running through his mind.

Mo fucking knows He Tian thinks filthy shit. It’s not like there’s still so much that will surprise him.

Mo hides his head in his arms.

“Do your worse.”

He Tian’s silence sits heavy with anticipation.

Fuck.

Mo’s poking the lion here. A shiver runs down the back of Mo's neck.

He Tian fucks his finger steadily in and out, in and out, stretching him open. Mo hides his face in his arms and pushes his ass out for more.

He Tian pauses.

“Oh baby. The things I wanna do to you.”

“Shuddup He Tian.”

“I don’t think I will doll.”

“ _He Tian_ -“

“You’ve been a _very_ good maid baby,” He Tian starts, “you finished your job perfectly. It’s time for your pay. You don’t want money though. You want a nice dicking down from the boss. You’ve been _dying_ to get a big cock in you. I indulge you because you’ve been so _good_. You deserve a reward.”

Shit, that’s filthy.

Mo fucking knew it would be.

It works on Mo though, because of course it would. Mo has Gay for He Tian and His Dirty Talk disease. He Tian could fucking talk about the weather.

Mo’s skirt starts slipping down again with the movement. He Tian pushes it up out of the way again.

It’s filthy but it also makes Mo _hard_ , somehow, and Mo wants more.

“Or,” He Tian continues. “You’re a nice maid and you just want to _do your job_. Boss doesn’t let you though. He really, _really_ wants to bend you over the counter and fuck your pretty ass.”

Fuck.

“He Tian-”

“Those rich guys that hire you always have eccentric whims, don’t you know it. This one wants to fuck you so bad. When you’re cleaning the counter he just pulls your frilly skirt out of the way and has a go at it. You take it like a pro.”

 _Fuck_.

Mo’s so embarrassed. How can He Tian just say those things _out loud_?

“ _Ah_ -“

He Tian’s fucks in in an angle that hits it just right. Mo’s sweating now.

He Tian pulls all the way out and fucks in with two fingers now.

“Or. You’ve been a bad maid. Fucked up your job so bad baby. Bad maids take their punishment.”

Mo humps the counter before he even thinks about it.

 _Shit_.

He Tian’s voice is pure _wonder_.

“O _oh_ _baby_ , did we hit a kink? You’ve been very bad doll. You know what happens to bad boys, don’t you?”

Mo snorts.

“Their bosses fuck them in the bathroom?”

“Their bosses fuck them until they learn a _lesson_.”

 _Shit_.

Fuck, fucking _hell_.

“He Tian. For fuck’s sake, are you still gonna fuck me in _this year’s_ birthday?”

“Yeah. I need-”

There’s hiss in He Tian’s voice that is the first sign that this is taking a strain on him too.

He Tian plays at control so much that Mo can’t tell when He Tian is affected, when He Tian is losing it. Mo would want to know.

He Tian is _dizzy_ on desire today though. Mo knows. He’s barely holding it together.

Dammit, they both want the same thing here. Why is he still-

“Come on,” Mo tries again.

“Yeah. Let me just-“

He Tian pulls his fingers out. Mo can hear the wet sound of lube on skin.

When He Tian finally, finally starts fucking into him Mo almost says ‘thank you’.

Fuck. The head is barely past the entrance and Mo is already sweating.

“You’re doing good there baby?”

“He Tian, for fucks sake-“

He Tian fucks in. All the way to the hilt and Mo is pushed higher on the counter.

“ _Ah-_ “

He Tian wasn’t kidding when he said he needed it. There’s nothing teasing about the way he’s fucking. His pace is brutal, clearly more about his pleasure than Mo’s own. Mo can feel his balls slap against Mo’s ass on every thrust.

It hurts. He Tian is big, dammit, and Mo’s had barely any time to get used to it. It’s just too big for comfort, but Mo’s been hard for so long, and he needed- _oh, fuck_ , yeah, he needed- yeah, like that. That’s- fuck. That’s good.

He Tian has completely let go of Mo’s cock though. Mo’s feeling a little neglected.

One of Mo’s sleeves keeps slipping off. Mo looks at it. He’s abruptly reminded that he’s in fancy fucking maid clothes just to please He Tian.

Fuck.

“You’re all talk,” Mo says, just to pick a fight. “You said this is punishment boss? I can’t even feel it. Maybe you should hire someone to do the reprimanding fucking too.”

He Tian fucks in _hard_. It knocks the air out of Mo’s lungs. _Shit_.

“You’re a whiny little bitch, Momo.”

The sounds coming out of them in the room are fucking filthy. Mo bets any neighbours would be able to tell what’s happening.

“You don’t want me to whine then maybe you should-“

_Shit-_

Mo is cut off by a fucking hard thrust. Mo barely hangs on to the counter. He Tian is gonna start breaking furniture.

He Tian grunts behind him.

“You talk to much for a guy bent over a counter, getting fucked in a pretty skirt.”

Oh _fuck_.

Fuck, Mo is so hard.

Would He Tian notice if Mo-

The thought has barely formed in Mo’s head, his hand sliding down the counter, when He Tian hisses. “Don’t you _dare_ , Momo.”

Mo wants to _come_ , dammit.

“ _He Tian_.” 

“Try begging. Maybe I’m in a mood to indulge you.”

Fucking _shit_ , He Tian is a bitch when he’s drunk on power. Mo wants to come.

Some toiletries fall to the floor. Mo doesn’t give a shit.

“Please,” Mo murmurs.

“Can’t fucking hear you.”

Oh, come on-

“Please,” Mo says. Goddammit. "Please. Please, He Tian, come on, fuck-“

He Tian wraps his hand around Mo’s cock.

_Oh-_

_Oh,_ it doesn’t take anything at all. Mo is so worked up. The friction of the thrusts, He Tian’s rough fingers on his skin. He Tian pulls half a dozen times strokes and Mo is coming, spilling all over the counter and the skirt.

“ _Ah ah ah-_ “

He Tian milks it out of him, fucking him steady in the same pace. Mo completely whites out.

“ _Ah, He Tian_ -“

“That’s it. That’s it Momo.”

Mo shudders out every last aftershock. He reaches down for He Tian’s hand when it’s too much. He Tian takes his hand away.

He Tian doesn’t stop fucking him.

Mo’s completely boneless. He rests his weight on the counter and rides it out.

It doesn’t take much for He Tian either. Mo hears him before he feels it, filling him inside. When He Tian pulls out some of it spills down Mo’s thigh.

“Shit. Fucking hell Mo.”

Yeah. Yeah, Mo knows.

“Shit,” He Tian is still saying. “ _Shit_. Okay, you gotta admit that was fun.”

Mo doesn’t have to do anything.

But yeah, it was fun.

“I’m gonna- uh. He Tian pauses. “Your thigh. Gonna get something to clean us up.”

Mo, personally, is feeling pretty comfortable here on this counter. They got pretty acquainted, he’d say. Mo’s not quite ready to let go yet. Or feel his legs.

He Tian turn on the water on the sink. Mo watches him. He Tian tests the temperature and wets the cloth. Before he can actually clean Mo, though, Mo pauses him with a hand on his arm.

He Tian looks quizzically at him. Mo reaches up and kisses him. He Tian is gonna clean them soon enough. It can wait a moment.

“Happy birthday shithead.”

He Tian’s grin is blazing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my 19 days blog at [mgsdays](https://mgsdays.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I decided (a little late into october 😅) to do some kinktober prompts. You can find the list that I used for inspo [here](https://mgsdays.tumblr.com/post/633258365228892160/kinktober-handcuffs-turn-around-momo-hands). Feel free to send me prompts! I'm planning on doing ten out of the 31 ✌🏻


End file.
